Fun House (Loki x Reader Lemon)
by PsychoAsh6463
Summary: (Rated M for sexual scenes, not suitable for children. The first chapter is clean but the second chapter contains the lemon) Loki and Y/n decide to go out on a date, and Y/n choses the fair. Everything's going fine until Y/n sees something terrifying in the Fun House, to which Loki is held responsible. To make up for it, Loki devises a devilishly steamy plan that is might just work
1. Chapter 1

You sat on the end of your bed in disbelief, anger pulsing through your veins as you tried to understand how Loki could do something so cruel to you. It didn't make sense. As soon as you had come home, you went straight to your bedroom and slammed the door in his face. You had curled up on the bed and had cried your heart out, your pillow was still wet from your tears actually. But now you didn't have any tears left. You had cried yourself dry. "Y/n? Are you alright?" Loki's voice came from the other side of the door. "Piss off, asshole." you snarled, rolling over on the bed so you were facing the window that looked out over New York. "Love, please. Unlock the door." You greeted him with silence, hoping he'd get the hint. After a few minutes of silence, you heard a sigh of defeat and heavy footsteps against the floor as Loki walked away. Tonight he'd be sleeping on the couch.

Two Hours Earlier

"Come on, Loki! It'll be fun, I promise!" you said, pulling your boyfriend by the arm towards the funhouse. Your feet sloshed through the mud, rain wetting the two of you and drenching your clothes and hair. Loki scoffed, finally giving in and allowing you to drag him inside the building. "Fine. But I'm telling you right now that I won't enjoy it." Rolling your eyes at his remark, the two of you went inside.

The inside of the funhouse was dimly lit, almost empty as well considering that the fair was almost over for the night. Mostly everyone had gone home by now, but a few stragglers were left behind, strolling through the rides and remaining food carts. Outside, it was raining. Not a small drizzle, no. Infact it was practically pouring. However the freezing weather didn't dampen your mood, infact it onnly made the experience even better.

Looking around the room, grippijng tightly onto Loki's arm, you took in your surroundings. The room was dimly lit, colourful punching bags hanging from the ceiling, blocking your view of the other side of the room, however you could make out a large face of a clown on the wall opposite you. "Come on, this way Loki!" you said, nostalgia flooding your senses as you rememeber coming to places like this in yur childhood, running through the halls and crawling through small spaces.

Loki sighed, following you as you made your way through the punching bag forest. "Y/n, slow down!" Loki called after you, pushing the bags out of his way as he saw you crawling through the clown's large, open mouth, his bright red lips forming a huge smile as his blood-shot eyes stared down at Loki. "Loki!" you called from inside the mouth, not wanting to lose him in this place. "Coming!" Loki replied, a chill going down his spine as he broke eye-contact with the clown, crawling inside after you.

"Now what?" Loki asked when he reached you, grimancing at the foul smell the surrounded the two of you. "And what in Odin's name is that potent stench?" he asked, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Seriously? You've never been in a children's funhouse?" You said, eyes wide in disbelief. Didn't they have those on Asgard? "No, why would I? Children are messy and..." he trailed off, realising what the smell was. His expression contorted into one of disgust, and he immediatley looked around the insides of the tube you were currently sitting in.

"Let's just keep going." he said, wanting to get out of here as quickly as possible. You nodded, crawling ahead of him as he followed closely behind. You came to three slides, each one leading down a different tunnel. One slide was f/c, another yellow and one green. "I dibs on the f/c one!" you yelled excitedly, grabbing the sides of it and launching yourself down it, leaving Loki at the top speechless. "I guess I'll go green then." Loki said, grabbing the sides of it and doing exactly what you did, lauching himself down it.

Loki's POV

I landed in a ball pit, slightly dazed from the sudden rush of adrenaline I recieved traveling down the slide. Getting up and stepping out of the ball pit, I looked around. The first thing I noticed was the floor was a bright lime green, matching the colour of the slide I had gone down. I seemed to be in a maze. If I stood on my tippie-toes I could just see over the wall, and I grinned when I saw the exit. This was after all a children's funhouse. It wasn't built for adults. I quickly made my way through the maze, which to be honest wasn't that much of a challenge anyway. Even if I didn't look over the wall I would have been able to easily navigate my way through the maze, seeing as it was, once again, built for children.

After a few twists and turns, I made my way to the exit. It was a large arching doorway, with a spiralling candy-cane design on it. I stepped through the doorway, and almost instantly the room became brighter. Looking straight ahead, I came face-to-face with my reflection. I grinned, the floor also reflecting in the mirror. It was a bright f/c, matching the colour of Y/n's slide. This was her room.

Your POV

Making your way through the mirrored hallways which seemed to repeat themselves endlessly, you kept glancing behind you. All of the countless horror movies you had seen where the characters get stalked and murdered in the funhouse mirror rooms had made you paranoid. Besides, you had Loki with you. If something like that were to happen you could just call out for him.

A sudden low, menacing chuckle echoed throughout the room, bouncing off the walls. You froze, the hairs on the back of your neck standing on end. That wasn't Loki's voice. Not sure of what to do, you stood there in silence, not moving a muscle. Minutes went by, and you finally managed to convice yourself you were so paranoid you were hearing things. Finally brave enough to move again, you continued walking throughout the mirror room, only this time with slightly more haste.

Out of nowhere, you heard a loud thump, almost as if someone had dropped something like heavy metal on the floor. You jumped, startled, and picked up your pace. Maybe yiu were being irrational, acting out of fear caused by your paranoia. It was most likely just the janitor, and they had dropped the mop on the floor. A very heavy mop made of metal...

"Y/n!" Someone shouted, and you shrieked, turning around only to find nothing. "Don't run, I only want to play." The voice was low and demonic, not even close to Loki's soft and silky voice that you were so used to hearing, the voice you craved and would give the world to just to hear right now. A loud, harsh scraping filled the room, coming from behind you. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard, and you swiftly turned around, tears begining to fall down your cheeks. As soon as you turned around silence filled the room, and your eyes drifted around, tyring to find where the noise came from. Large, jagged claw marks had been scratched across the mirror at the end of the hallway, and your blood went cold. Something was in the room with you.

You were easily scared, and if this was a joke it wasn't funny anymore. Tears began streaming down your face and you cried out for Loki desperatley, your eyes catching a shadow in the corner of your vision. You spun around once more, and your eyes widened in shock and horror. It was something out of a horror movie, something that could only appear in your nightmares. The beast had an unholy skinny build, it's skin dried up and a sickly shade of beige.

You could see the outline of it's ribcage, and the joints in the bones that held the limbs together. It stood on two legs, however it's feet were long and resembled that of a dog's. It's arms were incredibly long, and almost reached the floor. If they were even 6 inches longer they would be dragging along the floor as it walked. It's fingers had long, razor-sharp It's face was pale and bony, the cheekbones strongly defined and the eyes sunken and completley black, so black you could see your reflection in them.

The creature let out an unholy schriek and fell on all fours, before crawling towards you at a fast rate. Out of shock and fear, you backed up until you were against the wall, tears running down your face like a waterfall as you slid down the wall and onto a heap on the floor. You covered your head with your hands and cried uncontrollably, your worst nightmare becoming a reality as the creature came towards you. Trembling like a leaf in an autumn wind, you waited for impact, for the slashing of your throat, for your blood to be spilled against the floor. But it never came.

"Y/n,Y/n are you okay?" Loki asked, his silky voice bringing your head up out of your hands. He was crouched down beside you, his expression full of worry as he looked at you expectantly. You didn't reply, instead just flung yourself at him, crying into his shoulder. You felt him wrap his arms tightly around you, and he whispered sweet nothings into your ear to try and calm you down. "Wh-what was that?" you shuddered once you could begin to form words once more, looking to Loki for answers. Sheepishly, he rubbed the back of his neck as he answered. "Well, you see, Y/n... That thing you saw was... me." Loki looked at you apologetically, hoping that you would understand.

Silence. Slowly, you raised your hand, and instinctivly Loki went to lean into your touch. Whack! You slapped Loki so hard his head turned to the side, and almost immediatley a bright red hand print began forming aginst his skin, contrasting to his pale complexion. "You asshole!" you yelled in disbelief. Loki said nothing, lowering his head out of guilt. "I'm sorry, Y/n I didn't mean to-" "Scare me? Oh, you did much more than that, Loki! What you did was cruel and mean! You know how easily scared I can get, so why would you do that?!"

Loki didn't have any words to reply with. All he could give you were those sad, sorry eyes. "Let's go home..." loki said, reaching a hand out to help you up, onyl for you to slap it away. "Don't touch me." you snapped, using the wall for support as you got up. Loki nodded as he made his way towards the exit, you following close behind.

The drive home was silent, but you couldn't care less. Loki just concentrated on the road, while you stared out the window, trying to hold back your tears. Why would he scare you like that? Did he enjoy it in some twisted, sick way? Looking over at him, you tried reading him, but his stone-faced expression prevented you from doing that. His knuckles were white as he clutched the steering wheel, and you were afraid he might brake it if he held it any tighter. He never liked it when you gave him the silent treatment. You could feel tears begining to well up in your eyes again, your nose stung like it normally would when you were about to cry, so you couldn't be happier than in that moment when the car pulled up into the parking space for the apartment building.

You flung the door open and raced inside, all the way towards your bedroom. You slammed the door behind you in Loki's face as he raced after you, apologising profusley before you snapped at him to leave you alone. You were curled up in a ball on the bed, crying endlessly, wishing that the dark room would swallow you whole. The only light came from the large window that looked over New York City, the bright city lights making the streets seemingly glow as the rain pounded against your window. But you didn't care. All you wanted right now was to curl up against Loki and cry, but you were too mad at him to do that. So you stayed there, locked in your room all night, while Loki slept on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Yawning, you sat up and stretched. The warm morning sunrays filtered in through your clear curtains, illuminating the room in a golden glow. You reached out onto Loki's side of the bed, patting around for him with your eyes half-closed, but were surprised when your hand felt the cold sheets. For a moment you were confused, knowing that Loki wasn't an early bird. Looking at the clock to confirm, you saw you were right. It was only seven, and Loki normally got up three hours from now.

Then you remembered why he wasn't here. Last night's events came rushing back to you. The fair, the fun house, what you saw, Loki's confession, and then coming back home and locking Loki out of the bedroom. Gods, you felt like a bitch. But what he did wasn't right either. Sighing, you got up and unlocked the bedroom door, making your way towards the kitchen. You washed your hands then went towards the cupboard, grabbing a box of poptarts and putting them in the toaster.

"Y/n, can we talk?" Loki asked from behind you. You turned around, still angry from last night, though not as much, and folded your arms expectantly. "About what, Loki?" you spat, the saltiness dripping from your tone. "About last night-" You rolled your eyes and began walking away towards the bathroom, only for Loki to reach out and grab you by the arm.

"No, Y/n. Hear me out." Loki said, his eyes pleading. You sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter. "Go ahead." you said, watching as a smile crept upon his lips, relief flooding his eyes. "Y/n I didn't mean to scare you like that, I swear. I just wanted to have a little fun with you. I-I thought that if I could scare you, I..." He trailed off, sighing in frustration. "Can I make it up to you?" He asked, running his hand through his hair. "How?" you asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Like this." he said, lunging for your neck as he began leaving hickeys all along it, trailing up to your jaw. You shivered out of shock and pleasure as he nibbled on your ear, his hands slowly trailing down your body and underneath your over-sized t-shirt. Gasping as his ice-cold hands grasp your breasts, you can't help but moan in pleasure.

You were disapointed however when one of his hands left you breast, but soon forgot about it when it trailed down below your waist, into your panties and began playing with your clit. "Fuck!" you mumbled, flinging your head back in pleasure as Loki removed his other hand from your breast and lifted you up onto the counter.

Once you were comfortable on the counter, he moved his attenton to your panties. Loki disposed of them in no time, throwing them across the room as he spread your legs apart. Your pussy was already wet from his earlier foreplay, so it made it easy for his fingers to slip inside.

You moaned in pleasure, pulling your shirt off before laying down on the counter, the cold surface against your skin cooling your body down signifigantly. As his thrusts became quicker, you began bucking your hips wildly, coming close to your climax. "Fuck, Loki!" you screamed, only for him to withdraw his fingers just as you were about to climax. "Hey!" you said, watching as he licked his fingers of your juices.

"You taste divine, love. However you must learn to save yourself for me." Loki said, watching as your juices dripped from your pussy and onto the counter, his bulge growing harder the longer he stared. Writhing in pleasure and frustration, you shot a hand down and slipped two fingers inside, pumping them in and out at an insane speed to try and build your orgasm back up.

Your juices coated your fingers, lubricating them entirely, and it got to the point where you had your entire fist inside your vagina. Watching you masturbate only aroused Loki further, his bulge pressing against his jeans now. Trying to relieve the pain, he unzipped his flyer and took his jeans off, his boxers clearly showing the outline of his cock.

You hadn't realised Loki had rid himself of his clothes, you were too focused on trying to climax. However, the next thing your knew your hands were restrained by what felt like invsiible ropes, holding them high in the air behind your head, crossing at the wrists, and your legs were hoisted up, spread apart and bent slightly, again as if they were restrained by invisible ropes.

"Loki, what are you doing?" you asked, desperation in your tone as you squirmed about, waving your pussy in his face as you tried to escape. "I already told you, love. You have to learn to save yourself for me." Loki said, licking his lips hungrily, lust flooding his eyes. He stepped forward, his erection hard as he pulled you towards him. "Loki.." you moaned as he slid inside of you, Loki grunting slightly.

Slowly, he began thrusting into you, causing you to groan in irritation. He had stopped you from orgasaming twice already, who's to say he wouldn't do it again? _Relax, love. I'd never do that to you a third time. Now just relax and let me make it up to you._ Loki's voice echoed in your mind, and as you glanced up at him you could see him smirking at you.

Rolling your eyes at him, you lay there, and eventually began bucking your hips as his thrusts grew stronger and faster. "You mortals, so easily pleased." Loki said, grinning at you as his cock slipped out of you vagina. "Hey! You promised!" you said in annoyance, looking at him in disbelief. "No, I didn't promise you anything. Now be patient my pet and let me make our surroundings more suitable.

With a click of his fingers, your surroundings changed and you found yourself falling to the floor. You felt a surge of relief when Loki caught you, and carried you bridal style over towards the centrepiece of the room; a large, king-sized, four-poster canopy bed with scarlett sheets.

He laid you down gently in the middle of the bed, resting your head on the pillows at the top of the bed, before he gently spread your legs apart once more and positioned himself at your entrance. "Loki, how-" "Hush." he said, pressing a finger to your lips, silencing you. "A magician never reveals his secrets." Loki said, a smirk dancing across his lips.

You were about to protest, but were silenced when his dick slipped into your pussy, his thrusts growing rapid every second that went by. L-Loki! Oh my god!" you screamed, writhing in pleasure as he fucked you sensless. In, out, in, out, his thrusts growing quicker and harder. You began bucking your hips aginst his thrusts, until the two of you were in perfect sync.

"Loki, I-I'm close!" you screamed, scratching your fingernails across his back, likely leaving marks across his skin. "I know, I'm close as well!" Loki said, ramming into you at an inhuman speed. With a final thrust, Loki rammed himself deep inside of you, cumming inside of your pussy, his sperm spilling into your womb, surely impregnating you. His orgasm brought you yours as well, and like fireworks, it came. You shut your eyes and clung onto Loki for dear life, riding out your orgasms together.

When it finally came to an end, the two of you collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily as you lay there, sweat pooling beneath the two of you onto the sheets. Slowly, your surroundings faded away, and you found yourselves in your bedroom. "Loki, I was starting to like that room..." You sighed, rolling over and placing your head on his chest, which was surprisingly cold considering the events that just took place.

"Illusions don't last forever, love. You know that." Loki said, running his fingers through your h/l, messy hair. You nodded, sighing in content. "So does this mean I am forgiven?" Loki asked playfully. "I suppose so. But don't scare me like that ever again, Loki." You replied, rolling over so you were ontop of him.

Rasing a hand, he cupped your cheek gently. Slowly, Loki pulled you in for a kiss. Your lips danced together, fitting together like a piece of a puzzle. Pulling away, you wished every moment could be like this one; Perfect.

"Anything for my queen." Loki said, smiling happily as he held you tightly. "Anything at all..."


End file.
